


My Mione

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Classroom Sex, F/M, Harems, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Jealousy, Large Breasts, Large Cock, M/M, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Out of Character, Riding, Room of Requirement, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Virgin Hermione Granger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 09:44:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20338096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hermione goes to Severus Snape to experience sex for the first time. After the wonderful night, she wants Severus, but does Severus wants her?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Harry Potter!
> 
> This is my second story that I written on Hermione/Severus. I have no beta so all grammar mistakes are my own.
> 
> I normally write Harry/Severus but I got the idea of Severus Snape this time doing others.

Hermione Granger shouldn't be doing this but she wanted it and it just happened. It was late at night at Hogwarts where students and teachers should be asleep.

It was within the Room of Requirements where the action was really happening. Hermione was naked from top to bottom as she shows off her huge racks to the person above her.

He was drooling at the sight as he thrusts in and out from her pussy. Hermione was moaning as her tits would sway and jiggle with each thrusting.

"Harder, Severus, please!" Hermione begs.

Severus Snape indulges her as he increassd the pace as the bed continues to creak and hit the wall behind it.

Her pussy was so tight and wonderous as his huge, thick cock was able to go inside. Severus was horny and it had been days since he had sex.

He didn't care as he was having sex with his student, as long as he/she wanted it, that would be fine with him. 

It didn't took long for Severus to be able to cum inside of Hermione as she screamed out loud as she came right after.

Hermione was breathing heavily as she gasped and then moaned as she looks down to see Severus suckling on both of her breasts.

Hermione was enjoying the sensation as she sees Severus caressing one breast as he would suckle the other before going to the other one.

She couldn't take it anymore as she knows that she'll be having another orgasm if he kept that up. Severus suddenly stops as he looks up at her.

The two stared at one another as Severus slowly removes his cock from the pussy that he had been fucking earlier.

Hermione whimpers at the loss as she stares at the man above her. "Severus?" She asked almost too softly as she wasn't sure what he would do next.

Severus didn't say anything as he just went down on her again as Hermione shouted: "oh fuck!" Hermione never swears but this was a different feeling as he felt the man's lips and tongue on her pussy.

This was her first time of having sex with anyone and she knew that Professor Snape was experienced with the rumors floating around.

It was just rumors but she decided to go so boldly and see if it was true or not. It was there she landed a detention just for asking and that was how it ended up between her and Severus right now.

Hermione's head was thrown back in pleasure as she put her hand on top of Severus head as he ate her out.

She was toying with the hair that was in her hand as she was already coming. The man was enjoying it as he licks her clean and greedily laps up the cum that was given to him.

She had already came twice that night and she knows for sure that there was more to experience. 

"Anal or orally?" Severus asked as he had sat up and was now looking at her.

Hermione was surprised that the man was patient enough for her first time on sex. She licks her lips as she decided to give him a reward for waiting, "oral," she said as she sat up.

She knows what oral sex was, she may be a virgin before, but sex talk was quite common within the girl's dormitory.

Severus nodded as he got into position on the bed as he spread his legs, "anal sex is last, Granger, unless you want me to rim you," he said huskily.

Hermione wasn't sure what he meant as she had a bewildered look on her face. She blushed embarrassed as she saw Severus smirked, "not this time, Granger," he said.

"Why not call me by my first name like I do to you?" Hermione asked.

Severus glared, "It is one of my rules when I have sex with someone. I can call you 'baby' if you like," he said as he had during many occasions before with different women.

Hermione didn't liked it when he said he was having sex with someone beside her. However she sighed as she nodded so that he can call her 'baby.'

Hermione got into position on the bed as she was facing the cock that was in front of her. She licked her lips as she got ready to sevice him.

\--------

The following morning, Hermione went down to see her two friends waiting by the couch with Ginny sitting on the floor.

"Hermione! Are you alright?" Harry asked worriedly as soon as she went over to them.

"Of course I am, why shouldn't I be?" Hermione asked surprised.

Ginny frowned, "aren't the rumors true? I hear from Karen that he does something more than writing lines or cleaning cauldrons," she said.

"It's probably just a rumor," Hermione lies shrugging as the sex last night was the best, "come on, don't we have Transfiguration soon? I don't want to be late," she said.

Ron sighed, "I didn't finished my essay," he complained as the group left the common room to go to class.

"What? Why?" Hermione asked.

"You weren't there to help me," Ron explained.

"It was an easy essay, brother," Ginny replies shaking her head.

Ron didn't say anything as they continued to walk towards Transfiguration classroom but were soon stopped by Cho.

"Hermione, can I talk to you?" Cho asked as she was quite nervous.

Hermione didn't want to be late for class but she wanted to help Cho as the Ravenclaw was shaking a bit. She nodded as she looked at her friends, "go on ahead, I'll see you there," she said with a smile.

She looked at her friends leaving as she turns back to look at Cho, "is something wrong?" She asked.

"I got a detention with Professor Snape tonight," Cho said and Hermione just looked at her surprised.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's now Cho's turn to be with Severus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Harry Potter!
> 
> I'm sorry if there's any grammar mistakes, I have no beta. I hope you enjoy the chapter!
> 
> \---------

Cho was moaning as Severus pounded her from behind. The two were inside the potions classroom as Severus have put up a silencing and locking spell.

Cho was gripping the desk as each thrust would make the deek scrape the floor as it moves. Hermione have indeed lied about the detention that she have gotten last night, Cho thought as she closes her eyes as she was moaning nonstop.

This wasn't her first time on having sex. No, it was during fourth year with Cedric Diggory right before the Yule Ball. The two have done it in the prefect bathroom as no one was around patrolling.

"I'm coming, Severus, I'm coming!" Cho shouted out suddenly as her eyes were opened.

Severus increased his pace as it was skin-against-skin. Sweat was dribbling down his face as it didn't took long for either of them to cum.

Cho sighed in relieved as she waited for her breathing to slow down. She felt Severus kissed her sweaty back as he slowly pulls out.

Cho whimpered at the loss of the cock that was inside of her as she turns to look at Severus. Severus was walking towards the front of the classroom where his desk and chair was. 

Cho watches him sit down on his chair as he patted his lap, he was ready to go again even though his cock was still limped from the anal sex.

Severus watches Cho walking slowly towards him as he knew she was a bit sore from earlier. He smiles as Cho begun to get into position as she slowly goes down on him.

She was facing towards him as Severus could feel her breasts against his chests. He moaned at the feeling as he decided to help Cho.

Without any warning, Severus took her hips and pushed her down on his cock making her scream in his ear. Severus didn't care as she screamed as Cho was breathing hard as she looked at him.

"A bit of a warning would have been nice," Cho said unhappily.

Severus didn't say anything as he just started to move her on his lap. Cho moved back a bit as Severus could clearly now see the tits jiggle and sway back and forth.

Severus reached out to grab one of her tits and squeezed the flesh against his hand. Cho moaned as she continues to bounced.

It wasn't as huge as Hermione's, but it was big. Severus decided to help Cho and begun to thrust every time she goes up while bouncing.

The chair was creaking and moving but it wasn't like any old chair where it would break easily. This one was sturdy as Severus made sure that it could withstand and lasts long.

The two were in synced as Cho begun to say incoherent words: "Mmm…..fuck me, yes! Make me cum, Severus!" Cho exclaims.

She wrapped her arms around him so that she can lean forward as her breasts where pressed against his chests again.

Cho increased her pace as it didn't took long for the both of them to cum at the same time. The two were breathing hard as they looked at one another with lustful eyes.

Neither knew who went first, but they begun to kiss heatedly as Severus this time wrap his arms around Cho to pull her closer to him.

It was tongue against tongue as Cho was the first to break off the kiss to breathe. "I'm surprised you don't have a significant other, Severus," she said licking her lips as she stares at him.

"Too busy teaching brats like yourself," Severus replies making Cho huffed, "I want you to suck me, Ms. Chang," he said.

Cho nodded as she got off of his cock making her moan in disappointment. This was better than writing lines, Cho thought, Hermione's definitely lying!

\----------

The following day, Cho found Hermione walking out from the library as she held books. "Hermione, wait up!" She calls out as she saw Hermione slowing down.

"I'm a bit busy at the moment, Cho," Hermione said without even looking at her.

"This won't take long, what you told me yesterday about Professor Snape, it wasn't true, was it?" Cho asked making Hermione stopped.

The two were in a secluded corridor as Hermione turns to look at her. She doesn't know what to say as if she told the truth, Ron would find out. "He just made me do lines," Hermione lies with a straight face.

Cho frowned at her, "really? Last night was amazing for me," she said sighing happily, "he was better than Cedric," she added.

"Wait, what?" Hermione asked surprised.

Cho nodded, "Professor Snape and I had sex in the classroom," she replies.

Hermione knows she shouldn't be jealous as she has Ron by her side, but Severus was older than her and should know better, besides that, his a teacher! Didn't Severus broke the rules by having sex with a student?

Hermione shook her head as Cho looked at her, "Are you alright?" She asked.

"I'm fine," Hermione lies. It wasn't Severus fault, she was the one who asked him to have sex with her! Besides, there were already rumors going around that Severus was having sex with students.

Cho was still looking at her as if she didn't quite believed her. "You should go to the infirmary," she suggested.

Hermione nodded, "I might just do that," she said softly as she bid good-bye to Cho.

Hermione wasn't sure what she was feeling if it was jealous or something else, as of right now, she wasn't going to the infirmary, she had to go to class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \----------
> 
> I'll be on vacation this Friday so I'll try to update the next chapter if I can this weekend or when I have the time. 
> 
> I'm heading to Alaska for a few days. 😁

**Author's Note:**

> \---------
> 
> I hope you'll give this story a chance as it progress farther in the upcoming chapters.


End file.
